It's Better Off Unknown
by Lillith Nightdemon
Summary: Set in the time of the World Martial Arts Tournament, a new woman has arrived to challenge Vegeta's and the Z gang's patience and power. Only Vegeta has seen her before, but where? PG13 for a couple swears. R/R, please! *chap 4 UP!*
1. The Tale Begins

This is set right in the World Martial Arts Tournament, but follows a whole different plot line. Shin and his friend (still can't remember what the hell his name is!), as well as Yamma and Spapovich, are NOT THERE!! The arrival of my new character has TOTALLY warped the time line, so GET USED TO READING THIS! IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END! Anyways, on to the fic!  
  
* * *  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT. I wish, but no. I currently don't own anything, so if you wish to sue me, you would be very unsatisfied with the results.  
  
Lillith Nightdemon ^-^  
  
It's Better Off Unknown  
  
She moved gracefully in and out of the crowds, like she glided instead of walked. Men and women alike turned to watch her disappear into the mobs surrounding the arena; her blue hair tied into a loose ponytail, and her dark sunglasses glinting in the summer's sun.  
  
The strange tunic she wore covered her figure, but most came to the conclusion that she was competing, and most would-be challengers hoped they'd never enter a ring with her.  
  
Such were the thoughts of Gokuu, as the Z fighters passed her on the upper level of the stands, where only challengers were allowed; she was looking down on the ring that would soon hold fighters both young and old.  
  
" Wow . . . She looks tough!" he said in a low voice to Piccoro, the tall, green Namekian walking nearby. Piccoro grunted, and then followed his gaze to the blue-haired woman.  
  
" . . . There's nothing in the air that would suggest she's powerful. Leave her be, Gokuu, you'll beat her like all the others." He assured him, and turned back as Klilyn, in the lead, halted at a spot not too far away. Vegeta smirked at the fleeting expression of uncertainty on Gokuu's face.  
  
" What's wrong, Kakarot? Getting nervous?" he sneered.  
  
" No, not particularly, Vegeta. Look, the young fighters are coming out!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the long line of the competitors filed itself along the length of he stone ring.  
  
" Hey! There's Trunks and Goten! Hey guys!" Klilyn jubilantly called out, waving like a madman. The two half-Saiyans either ignored him, or didn't hear the short human friend of theirs. Vegeta just `humph-ed as 18 shushed them and the junior event began . . .  
  
She didn't know why she was here. Too many humans.  
  
She didn't like humans all that much, but she had to do something, anything to get her mind off her dearest friend's disappearance, which happened exactly (on that very day) four year ago. This-this "World's Martial Arts tournament would be adequate enough. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, spiky-haired man glance in awe at her as he passed with his posse, to confer with the Namek beside him.  
  
A Namek . . . Here? I know the Guardian's a Namek, but what could this one be doing over here? She wondered, peeking over the rim of her sunglasses at him. Peculiar. Very peculiar.  
  
Her attention was diverted by the young fighters coming into the ring below. Reaching up, she brushed a couple chunks (her hair didn't fall in wisps like other hair!) of blue hair out of her eyes, and let her black tunic fall back to expose her whole left arm. It was a strange color for her people, her hair. Black at the roots and tips, but ultramarine blue in between.  
  
After years and years of battle against what remained of the Tyrant's - Frieza's--army in distant galaxies, though, she'd learned that how they fought was far more important that what they looked like.  
  
The fighters to her side looked strong, even she had to admit that both the tall and short men could stand a fighting chance against her, a seasoned warrior.  
  
That man . . The short one, with the hair shaped as the flames of Hell themselves,. . He was familiar.  
  
With an inward start, she realized who exactly that glaring man was, and began silently swearing in all the languages she'd learned along the years. Well, my friend, we'll finally get to see whom his mightier. Beware,. . Sheia is here again, and this time, ten times stronger!  
  
" And the winner of the Junior Event is . . . Trunks Briefs!" the blonde announcer cried into the mike, his loud and awful voice hurting Sheia's sensitive ears, which were, by the way, slightly pointed.  
  
" . . . Stupid human, I can hear you loud and clear!" she grumbled to herself, and then picked up the bragging of the flame-haired man.  
  
" So sorry, Kakarot, but the best son won! Ha HAH!"  
  
" Oh, Goten did well, Vegeta, and that's all that really matters!" Kakarot replied to Vegeta's sneer. Sheia straightened up abruptly at that.  
  
" That's your SON?" she demanded, moving closer to them. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
" What would you do with that information, woman?" he spat, and Sheia gritted her teeth almost painfully.  
  
" You must be proud, man; not many boys have the opportunity to become the Junior Champion." She retorted, watching with satisfaction as Vegeta's cheeks reddened slightly in anger.  
  
" He will get stronger, mark my words, woman! Are you entering the tournament?" he demanded. He, too, had noticed her, and though he was sure he'd never seen her in his life, she was vaguely familiar. She snorted derisively.  
  
" I would've thought an observant man such as yourself would have come to that conclusion already, as most of the others have." She replied coldly.  
  
" Going for the title, are you?" the blonde woman (who seemed to be a human. Sheia automatically disliked her) asked, speaking up for the first time. Sheia waved a hand dismissivly.  
  
" There is no competition here, I will win it easily. The challengers are all weaklings, unable to throw a punch worth stopping."  
  
" You seem quite confident in your abilities." The Namek stated,  
  
" I am confident in my abilities because they will not fail me. I will win!" she declared before stalking off, her walk purposeful, for the area of the qualified competitors.  
  
Klilyn whistled softly as she sauntered off.  
  
" Wow, whatta temper!"  
  
" It's not her temper, it's her pride, which will shatter as soon as I defeat her!" Vegeta told them, clenching and unclenching his fist as Gohan and Videl came running up.  
  
" Hey dad! Sorry we're late!" the oldest child of the Son household cried. Klilyn glanced at Videl, the shorter, black-haired girl beside him, gave her a look-over, and grinned slyly.  
  
" Oh, I get it!" he replied, and watched in amusement as Gohan's cheeks went a livid pink.  
  
" No, no Klilyn! It's nothing like that!" he corrected hurriedly, flailing his arms madly. Klilyn just gave him an impish look, which was quite easy seeing as he had no nose.  
  
" Well, how `bout we go? I don't think I wanna watch; it'll be too painful." Gokuu suggested. He was referring to the exhibition match between Hercule, supposed defeater of Cell, not to mention "Strongest Man in the World", and Trunks. He was right: it would be too painful to watch.  
  
Videl gawked, her and the other fighters (save Piccoro) missing the look of confusion that flitted across Gokuu's face.  
  
" My father would never hurt Trunks that bad!" she protested.  
  
No one noticed Piccoro and Gokuu having a little hushed conversation of their own, or the puzzled look on the Saiyan's face.  
  
" Videl, that's not what they're talking about."  
  
" . . . - Seen stronger houseplants in all my time here! . . . -" was all Videl heard from Vegeta before Gohan began flailing again and assuring her that the Z gang was the biggest bunch of comedians he'd ever seen. Videl just rolled her eyes.  
  
" I knew that water was chemical-based!" she muttered to herself as she tuned out and focused on the arena to wait for her father to come out.  
  
. . . . After the absolutely humiliating loss of Hercule's, we find Gokuu and the two other Saiyans inhaling the food put out in front of them. Meanwhile, Klilyn explored, knowing very well that Gokuu was only about a quarter full and it would be a while before he would be missed.  
  
Klilyn was just peering around to see what was in another stone building, when her felt a hand press on his shoulder. He looked around (and up), to see the fierce-looking blue-haired woman with blue hair.  
  
" I doubt you would want to go in there, little man: that's the woman's spa." She told him in her haughty voice, like this was to be expected from a human.  
  
" Oh . . . Thanks, I guess. So, you are competing?" he ventured timidly. She seemed powerful enough to turn him inside out and hang him out to dry on a clothesline. She nodded, and he grew bolder, " Well, I don't usually say this to people who look like they can take care of themselves, but watch out for Vegeta. He seems to have a grudge against you or somethin'." He declared. She threw her head back and laughed, a hearty, pleasant sound to hear.  
  
" Believe me, little human senshi, he has every right to bear a grudge against me, but he still has yet to find out why! I will be fine, little warrior; I can hold my ground." She said, before turning the corner and sauntering into the women's spa.  
  
Klilyn watched the spot where she'd last been, trying to figure out what the heck that meant, before speeding back to the Z gang.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone parted from the eating house, all relatively full, and made their way to the place where they would draw their numbers, to find every other challenger already there. Including the woman.  
  
She watched them as they entered, her eyes behind their covers never leaving them. When her name was called, she glided gracefully over to the box and pulled out a number. Number eleven. She was up against that Jewel-person, whoever he was!  
  
She leaned up against a pillar surrounding the courtyard they were in, and tried to think. Why was Vegeta her? Surely he would be in far-off places, looking for fights by now!  
  
Piccoro gazed at her out of the corner of his eye, suspicious. He had lied to Gokuu when he'd said there was no power hanging in the air around her. He was surprised, really, when he realized Gokuu couldn't fell it; the air around her positively reeked of power!  
  
Ignorance is bliss, he thought, like the humans say.   
  
"Sheia", if that was her real name, was powerful, and she had also changed her dark tunic and leggings to dark, semi-baggy pants (similar to the ones Trunks had been wearing when the Z gang had first seen him), a tight, sleeveless blue shirt, and a jean vest. But her glasses remained on her face, covering her eyes. Piccoro wondered what she was hiding behind them . . .  
  
" All right! Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the preparation room, and we'll soon begin the first match!" the blonde man announced, and jauntily started off. They followed warily, Sheia at the back of the line.  
  
Vegeta looked back, and saw her, walking with all her mysterious glory around her. He figured he'd just defeat her nice and slow, enough to break her spirit and lower her ego a bit, not realizing he was still staring at her. Kakarot nudged him.  
  
" Vegeta, you've got a wife and a son!" he reminded the Saiyan prince. Vegeta went livid.  
  
" So nice of you to realize that, Kakarot! I hope you've remembered you've got a mate of your own, hmm?" he retorted coldly, recalling the other Saiyan had also been staring at her before. There was a brief, unreadable expression that crossed his face, but then it was gone. Vegeta, satisfied that he had won that battle of wits, gazed ahead of him once more as they came to a near-empty room. There were a few blocked-off stalls used as separate washrooms for the men and women, a couple mirrors at the side, and a bunch of sinks with soap near both.  
  
The announcer parted from them after a brief review of the rules, and went out to declare the news of the draw for positions. Klilyn was up first, up against some big guy with darker skin (I doubt anyone paid attention long enough to hear his name!), and then Piccoro was fighting against "Killah", if that so happened to be his opponent's name. Then there was 18 against Gokuu (a match where everyone knew the winner already, though Klilyn still cheered for his wife!), and then Gohan against Vegeta (the odds were so close on that one, no one knew who exactly would come out on top, though I can assure you Vegeta knew he would win it), and then Videl had a match with her father - as unlikely as it may seem 


	2. Sheia's First Match

It's Better Off Unknown  
  
Welcome all to the second chapter of my latest fic! Sorry it's taking so long, but I have to type this up, and I only JUST got the second part of the story back from a guy reading it (actually, as stupid as it may sound, I write out all my stories BEFORE typing it up, so it just makes it even MORE complicated!). So, how 'bout we get on to the actual story? And Nanake, I wouldn't dream of thinking you were copying me. As you know, the plot-line of the story isn't exactly original! But, on to the fic!  
  
Lillith Nightdemon   
  
* * *  
  
DISCLAIMER: You all probably know what I'm writing here, right? Good, 'cause this is probably the last time I'll be putting it up, FYI. I don't own DB/Z/GT, boohoo, and I currently have absolutely NOTHING, so don't try to sue me. NYAH NYAH NYAH!  
  
* * *  
  
Gokuu gazed around as the fighters assembled, and tumbling blue-black locks caught his eye. Sheia was re-doing her ponytail whilst absent-mindedly glancing at the reflection in the mirror. Her dark glasses still obscured her eyes, but for a moment, he saw them look directly at him, . . and change.  
  
He'd only seen that kind of change once before: at Princess Snake's abode on Snake Way.  
  
Her eyes became visible, long thin pupils piercing the glowing redness, fangs the size of his index finger grew rapidly out of the slightly-pointier-than-normal canines, and a long, forked tongue suddenly flitted in and out between her teeth. Then, as quick as it had come, it was gone, and she was just a muscular woman with blue locks and glasses doing her hair. Gokuu blinked a couple times, then rubbed his charcoal eyes in disbelief. Had what he seen been real? After a couple seconds, he shrugged and dismissed the appearance as just a trick of the light upon her face, turning to Klilyn to wish him good luck for his match (like he'd need it, of course!).  
  
Unbeknownst to him, though, Sheia smiled to herself knowingly. He'd find out who she was soon enough . . . .  
  
Her match was now. After wins and losses alike, both dishonourable and triumphant, she was to fight. She turned to face her opponent, a man with long blonde hair, and looked at him square in the eye. (A/N: By the way, I didn't mention it, but she's fighting that guy named Jewel--I think--, the guy that 18 knocked out of the ring in the actual show)  
  
" Remember, man, don't hold back. I want a fight." She declared bluntly. He smirked at her, offering no answer, and instead sauntered out into the light. Roars of approval greeted him as Sheia exited right after him, her patience smouldering away. They got into the ring and, at the exact moment the announcer declared the start of the fight, Jewel leapt for her.  
  
She simply stepped aside and chopped him in the back, propelling him farther and almost sending him speeding out of the ring.  
  
He regained his poise and turned, . . . to see her right behind him. Jewel started, and in doing so, leapt out of the ring. Sheia sighed, caught him by the collar before he touched the ground, and threw him back onto the hard stones, his blonde hair splaying out around his head like a halo.  
  
" Come on, human! You have a chance to win back your honour! Throw a punch!" she commanded, watching as he stood. She still hadn't removed her glasses, so no one saw the amused look in her eye.  
  
Jewel got up, and his smirk returned before running at her full force. He swung, but she jumped over his arm, landed, crouched, and kicked her opponent's legs out from under him, sending him to the ground once again. The crowd was hushed; no more roars of happiness from anyone could be heard.  
  
Sheia strode over, gripped his hair, and began to swing him 'round.  
  
" Fine. If I can't get a fight from you, I'll get one in my next match!" she hissed, and let go. Jewel sped across the arena, and landed with a thud on the soft grass that edged the battlegrounds. Sheia had won.  
  
She stalked into the waiting room, silent like everyone else around her, and everyone in the stands. Klilyn broke the awkward quiet by walking over, and congratulating her.  
  
" He is a human, what do you expect? But thank you, and I do hope you'll win the second round. I would like to fight you." She told him. He smiled, a bit relieved she hadn't hit him, and nodded, though he was a bit perturbed. He was to fight Piccoro in his next match, and he didn't know if he could actually do it!  
  
" Yeah, I guess." He replied.  
  
" You're afraid." She said abruptly, noting the piercing smell in the air around the short warrior. He looked sharply up at her.  
  
" How would YOU know?" he asked curiously. Sheia felt the smell increase as every eye trained on her.  
  
" I can smell it. You're afraid of me because I'm right, and afraid of your next match." She declared. Klilyn gazed up at her, almost in awe.  
  
" You can smell fear?" Gokuu demanded. She glared at him, but no one could really tell because of those infernal glasses she wore!  
  
" Of course! Why, can't you? This place positively REEKS of fear! You'd have to have noseplugs in not to smell it!" she retorted. Gokuu glanced at Vegeta, then to Piccoro. Humans didn't have enough of a sense of smell to detect the smell of fear!  
  
" What, Vegeta, can't you sense it? All your time here has dulled the blade of your capabilities! You should travel more, instead of just sitting here on your ass!"  
  
" Woman, I have been training since Cell!"  
  
" Training?" she gestured dismissively, " Training does absolutely NOTHING but push you to the limit! You need to be fighting for your life against different opponents instead of any sorry excuse for a fighter you've got here!" she told him. Nearby, Vegeta heard Gokuu give a little snort of dismay and annoyance ( he'd been the one to train with Vegeta constantly), but ignored him mostly as he glared up at the beautiful woman in front of him. Of course, she wasn't very much taller than him - thank Kami; he'd never really liked tall people like Kakarot!--, but just enough so direct eye contact would only be made by her tilting her head downwards and him tilting his head up.  
  
He eyed her toned muscles, and silently acknowledged that she was strong.  
  
" Then I judge, woman, you'll be ready to 'teach me'?" he asked dryly. Behind her glasses, Sheia's glare intensified by about three degrees. " Well, just remember, woman, those abilities that you spoke of had better be fine-tuned, because it will be you fighting for your life when we meet on the battle grounds." He finished, and stalked off, to the amusement of Sheia.  
  
" Fighting for my life? Against you?" she demanded, giving a derisive laugh, " Maybe in your own little world, Vegeta!" she called after him, the turned back to see Gokuu staring incredulously down on her.  
  
" Well, that wasn't very smart!" Piccoro rumbled from a corner nearby.  
  
" I agree with Piccoro, Sheia! You just made an enemy of the guy most likely to blow your head off if you so much as look at him funny!" Klilyn exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement at the woman's bravery.  
  
" Him? Nah, he's just bluffing. He might land a couple punches on me in our match, but I'll win." She told them confidently. Gokuu shook his head in exasperation. The woman has no idea what she's getting into! Poor thing, I hope he won't beat her TOO badly!  
  
* * *  
  
So, how was that? Next chapter is the Clash of the Wills, when the two finally get to fight! And we (well, you) get to see who Sheia actually is! Yippee! ^-^ At least, I think you will! See, I'm just making up the chapters as I go along, so there's no real guarantee her revelation is in the next chapter. I guess you'll all have to read on! :P  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Lillith Nightdemon 


	3. Surprises, many surprises

*The Silver-Eyed Saiyan*  
Chapter three  
  
  
Matches had gone by, defeats and triumphs alike, and now was the time  
every person in the stands/stadium, as well as the opponents in the ring, had   
been waiting for. The semi-finals.   
Vegeta versus Sheia.  
The Battle of the Wills, and then of the Titans, because the   
winner went on to fight Gokuu for the title of the World's Strongest.   
The two faced each other, each sure of themselves.   
" Don't hold back."  
" Worry about your life, woman, not the full extent of my power."  
" You hurt me, you're out. You lose, you're out. You kill me -- I doubt  
it, though -- you're out. There's no chance you'll come out of this match a winner,   
Vegeta. Count on that." she warned him in a low, confident voice as they entered,   
coming out to cheers and roars of encouragement.   
Up in the stands, Bulma roared along with them.   
" COME ON VEGETA, YOU SHOW THEM WHO'S THE STRONGEST!" she   
thundered.   
" Yeah, well, even if he makes it through this match, he'll have to beat  
my Gokuu, and then we'll see the better fighter emerge!" Chichi challenged.   
" Yeah, MY VEGETA!"   
" Why you little harlot! My--"  
" HARLOT? I'LL SHOW YOU HARLOT!" Bulma roared, as they glared  
at each other, foreheads pressed together. Yamucha, in the seat above, pulled them  
apart.   
" Now, now, ladies, let's just sit down and--"  
" SHUT UP YAMUCHA! GRRR!" the both yelled at the same time.   
To say the least, Yamucha shut up.   
  
_Back down in the ring_  
" All right! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! The semi-finals!  
Sheia versus Vegeta!" A loud cheer erupted from the stands (made all the louder  
by Bulma and Chichi yelling down as well) as the two opponents silently glared up  
at them from the battered ring (A/N: See, Vegeta doesn't look, he glares! Neither  
does Sheia, for that matter either!).   
" Have fun, Vegeta! I'm tough!" Sheia called over to him. He smirked  
as if the whole thing was a big joke, as if the muscles on her arms weren't there.   
" Neither do I. Prepare to lose." he said, just as the announcer told them  
they could begin.   
Sheia made the first move.   
Disappearing and reappearing, at intervals, she came closer and closer, until she  
couldn't be seen anywhere.   
But Vegeta knew she was there; she wouldn't leave the ring. He turned   
his head about a fraction of an inch to see behind him, and she struck. He   
realized she was there all too late, and stars exploded in his eyes as her fist  
connected with his iron jaw. He reacted fast, though, grabbing her arma and  
flipping her over.   
She landed, and immediately spun, trying to kick Vegeta's legs out   
from under him, but he jumped.   
Turning the descent into a kick, he aimed for her head, and, just  
before it connected, got a heel to the crotch.   
The crowd shouted out their sympathy as he reeled, leaving Sheia   
anough time to get up. Her glasses still hadn't fallen off, and her blue-and-black  
locks poured free of their holder, but she waited for the next attack almost  
anxiously.   
" You . . . bitch!" Vegeta swore through clenched teeth, and flew at her.   
She landed only one of the many punches she threw, and he got her with a   
round-house high enough to kick her sunglasses off. They landed just outside  
the ring on the green grass, and she made no move to retrieve them.   
Vegeta stopped dead.  
She looked at him, her light eyes glinting as silence fell over the stadium.   
" You should have known before, but I'm so used to the glasses." she   
declared softly.   
Her eyes pierced his soul.  
They were a sparkling silver.   
  
Where?! WHERE had Vegeta seen those eyes before?! There was a flash of   
unwanted memory: a little face looking down on him with those eyes that  
seemed to capture light and sent it out as . . . calmness . . . patience . . . .   
*" Hewo, widdle Vegeta! How are you to-day?"*  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of that cherubic little face,   
and began once again, kicking and punching furiously. She blocked all but a few,   
and then threw some of her own.   
There was, all of a sudden, a tangle of arms and legs, and finally,   
somehow, Vegeta lay on his back with her legs wrapped around his waist, her   
hands pressing his shoulder blades into the stone and her eyes searching his.   
" You know, Vegeta, I was surprised when I realized you'd given your   
purity to a puny human. All the women back home would've been begging for   
a favor like that from you. It's not everyday that a human bears the child of a   
warrior-prince." she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened, and he lashed out   
with his fists, punching her in the gut. SHe cried out, and in her fury, slapped him  
upside the head before leaping up into the sunlight.   
Vegeta followed automatically, not very surprised that she could fly. He  
paused for a moment, then whipped around to grab her fist just before it got the   
back of his head. He clenched it hard, then snatched at her hair, pulling her head   
back. She made no sound, but it had to have hurt.   
" Scream, bitch, scream and I might let you go! Admit it! I AM THE  
STRONGEST!" he thundered so that all could hear (Bulma cheered). Sheia  
gritted her teeth hard.   
" You will never be strongest! You are NOTHING but a delusional  
Saiyan! You've purposely forgotten who I am!" she cried back, and scissor-kicked  
his sides, trying to make him let go.   
He didn't.   
" Let me GO, Vegeta, or you wil suffer!" she promised, murder in her   
eye.   
" HOw do you know what I am?! Tell me this, woman!" he hissed,   
pulling harder. She punched him in the gut, and his grip loosened enough so   
she could slip away.   
" TELL ME!" the prince roared, punching and missing. She chopped his  
neck as he went by, and he was propelled futher than he intended.   
Unexpecting anything, her turned, to find Sheia's instep speeding towards his face.  
He dematerialized, then materialized again behind it, only to have it reverse  
directions inhumanly fast, and instead had a heel to his nose. He heard an audible  
CRACK!, and wondered briefly about his nose, but then was off again, wrapping  
his arms around Sheia's waist to throw her.  
He froze. There was something furry . . . and moving . . . under his   
right hand. It moved and he seized it, choking at what he'd discovered before an  
elbow to the nape of his neck gave him a detour into the stone tiles of the ring.   
He lay there for a second, then got up as she landed, her blue-black tail waving  
freely.   
  
There was one, united gasp as everyone saw the quivering appendage.   
Chichi froze. Bulma froze. Gokuu's jaw hit the floor with a BANG!, followed by  
Gohan's, Videl's and Klilyn's. Piccoro just gazed out in horror at her.   
Up on a railing, both Trunks and Goten watched bug-eyed.   
" She-she's got a TAIL!" Trunks exclaimed incredulously.   
" Trunks, what does that mean?" Goten demanded, tugging on his  
wrist-weight.   
" It means she's like your dad and mine! WOW!"  
  
***  
Four pictures ran through Vegeta's mind.   
One of a girl of five standing before his father's throne, stony-  
faced, with her silver eyes looking more like mirrors of the king's stubborness  
than anything else.   
Then, another: a girl of fifteen stood there, her long, blue and black  
ponytail flowing down her back. Her womanly figure was evident as she wore a  
short, tight shirt, and loose pantaloons. On her feet were the type of of shoes   
the green man, Piccoro, wore, and hundreds of the green-skinned people stood  
beside, behind and and by her.   
A great blue-black ape filled his mind suddenly, destroying both people   
and objects. Terrifying and horrific, it turned to view him, inhaled, and blew out   
a beam of pure, blue energy, RIGHT AT HIM!  
The third picture ceased abruptly with another, more peaceful  
memory/picture taking it's place. A night sky: he was on Vegeta-sei, from the look  
of the constellations. Before him, a blue-haired girl stepped into a pod, her tail   
waving madly. She sat and he saw her face . . . . A pale-skinned, silver-eyed face,   
obviously belonging to Sheia. SHe smiled sadly, waved a bit, a bit forlornly, and   
then jetted off, the streak from the space-pod fading after a moment. The man   
beside him turned, to reveal the King's stony face, a face he'd seen in so many of   
his dreams. *" Good riddance to her!"* he said, and the whole thing faded.   
" That's why you could smell fear." he stated softly, with a little bit of   
irony in his voice. She nodded, her eyes betraying nothing.   
" Vegeta . . . I'm your sister . . . "  
  
%%%%%%%  
So, how wuzzat? I think it's cool, but then again, I'm the author! Come on, my  
non-existant followers! Reviews! They are essentiel! 


	4. And the winner is ...

Wow guys it's me again! Sorry about the delay on this story, as well as on several others. It is summer, ya know! Anyways, here's another chapter for you few that actually read this. ^^ ~ Lillith Nightdemon  
  
It's Better Off Unknown, chapter 4 * * * " Vegeta . . . I'm your sister . . . " " LISTEN TO THIS, FOLKS! UNBEKNOWNST TO ANYONE HERE, THIS CONTEST OF STRENGTH HAS TURNED INTO A REUNION! BROTHER AND SIS - YIPE!" the announcer yelped, ducking the ball of energy both Saiyans had shot at him. They turned to face each other. " Shall we begin again?" Sheia asked. " You know, just because you claim to be my sister doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." " I don't expect you to, Vegeta. Come on, I'm ready for you." She declared, preparing to leap for him. He disappeared before she even left the ground and remained invisible for a couple seconds before flickering out behind the Saiyan woman. She twirled legs out, catching him in the side. Now there was no hesitating, no waiting for the blows. They just began trading punches lightning-fast. As they fought, they slowly rose in the air until they were at least ten feet off the ground and encased in a bubble of glowing energy. Gokuu watched with fascination. " I didn't know he has a sister!" he exclaimed. " I doubt even he knew he has a sister until now, Gokuu." Klilyn replied, eyes always on the two warriors. " You Saiyans and your tangled lives . " 18 muttered under her breath.  
  
Why am I so angry? Vegeta screamed at himself. A red mist, the red mist of rage, had begun to settle in his vision, blocking it (or nearly). He was furious at his supposed sister, but he couldn't remember why! With one burst of speed and power, he gave her a roundhouse to the face and she fell to the stones, her hair splaying out and making a blue and black halo on the ground. He landed as she stood and faced him, half her face scratched and marred. She spat out something that looked horribly like a tooth and glared at him coldly but defiantly. " I see you're angry. You should be." She stated. Vegeta was beginning to hyperventilate. He hadn't felt this much rage since Frieza . why? Why couldn't he control this mindless anger? " Why . am I . so angry?" he demanded, hardly being able to spit out the words. She looked at him coolly, but no one could miss the deep sadness that now unveiled itself in her bright eyes. " I managed to get away before Frieza got to me. You were taken as a second choice. Had I not gone a fortnight before Frieza had come, well . You would never have gone into his service." She declared. The memories came back with a rush. His father, standing beside him, promising that he would never let his only son be taken by the Tyrant. Sheia, telling her teenage brother her plans, not knowing the fate that lay before him. Frieza looking him up and down before shrugging and giving a grunt of indifference, though there was no mistaking that glint of disappointment for anything but, in his dark, evil eyes. He saw these all in a split second, and came back to the present time with shocking suddenness. One statement echoed in his mind like a never- ending chorus. It's her fault; she's to blame!  
  
With a cry of absolute and total fury he launched at her, going SuperSaiyan. Sheia blinked in surprise. He briefly caught the words "My how you've grown, brother" before giving a grunt and going SuperSaiyan as well. Then, she proceeded to go beyond that. Her hair grew long and golden, so golden it was white. Her eyebrows shrank until they were but mere slivers. Her eyes went a teal-silver. Everyone gave a startled cry of disbelief at this new level, SuperSaiyan Stage 3  
  
The two commenced blowing the crap out of each other, though the audience could definitely tell that Sheia had the advantage. A few moments later, the announcer took up the mike. " SORRY FOLKS, BUT THE HALF-HOUR LIMIT HAS COME. YOU CAN STOP!" he called out to the two warring SuperSaiyans. Sheia hesitated, and began to drop even though they all saw her reluctance, but Vegeta flew around and hurled her into the stone tile. She got up easily. " Enough, Vegeta! It's OVER!" she ordered, her voice ringing off the walls and stands.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hear her. All he could hear was that same phrase, over and over again. It's her fault; she's to blame! It's her fault; she's to blame! It's her fault; she's to blame!  
  
" Vegeta! STOP!" Gokuu thundered as he saw the prince prepare to blast her. The man didn't hear her and let the beam loose. " VEGETA! YOU IGNORANT, FOOL SAIYAN!" Sheia screamed up at him. It's her fault; she's to blame!  
  
At the last moment she put out a hand and, with one multu-coloured flash, sucked up the energy. " ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU ARE A ROYAL SAIYAN! THIS MATCH IS OVER!" she roared. It's her fault; she's to blame!  
  
" Vegeta!" Bulma cried desperately.  
  
It's her fault; she's to blame!  
  
" STOP!" called the announcer.  
  
It's her fault; she's to blame!  
  
It's her -  
  
" HALT! As your older sister and the rightful Queen of Vegeta-Sei, I COMMAND YOU TO DESIST YOUR ATTACK!" she thundered, floating up but reclaiming her ordinary Saiyan form. That blast from Vegeta had given her enough energy to take care of him that way. Vegeta launched himself at her unheeding, and Sheia calmly kicked him into the ground . outside of the ring.  
  
The match was over. Sheia was the victor. The announcer, speechless for once, watched her walk calmly over to the small (well . small compared to others he had created) crater in which Vegeta lay, reach down, and plant her palm on his chest, directly over his heart. " You saw how strong I am. I can kill you as easily as I kicked you down here. Do you dare defy me now, now that you know some of my power?" she asked coldly. Her blue/black tail waved slowly from side to side. Vegeta glared at her, but finally complied, unclenching his fists. He knew she would kill him if she had to. The mad light died until it was but a black flame glittering in his obsidian eyes. Gohan raced out, followed by both Gokuu and Klilyn. " Wow! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Klilyn exclaimed, awed. Sheia gave a soft smile, and turned to Kakarot. " I guess I shall be fighting you next." She said in a low voice, though it was filled with pride, "I have heard of your power. My good Namekian friends praise you like you were the Guru who laid them." " Well . They get a little over-enthusiastic," The tall man replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "but good luck." He reached out a hand. Sheia looked at it blankly, but then got the idea. She reached out her own and they shook hands eagerly.  
  
###  
  
To tell you all the truth, Gokuu was a bit apprehensive of the next match, the finals. The winner of this one would be named the strongest man (or perhaps even the strongest woman!) on Earth! But even though he might be nervous, he was also excited. Except for the occasional playful spar with Vegeta on trying to get into his house to talk with Bulma, he hadn't had a proper fight in years! This was, actually, a little break for Sheia to get all her cuts and scrapes tended to. The match would be straight after this. Gokuu, having nothing else to do, had begun to pig out, as usual. " Wow! I'm so excited, I almost can't eat!" he exclaimed, inhaling another bowl of noodles and calling for more. Klilyn just stared, exasperated. " Almost, huh, Gokuu?"  
  
&&& We'll end on that note. I think that should suffice for this chapter. Next chapter, though, there's the Final Battle (dun dun dun) starring Gokuu and Sheia. Oh, and I would like to take this opportunity, and this part of the page, to thank ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL my reviewers. Yep . alllllllllllll nine of them. *Sob* Ahh well I'll get ovah it. But yeah, thanks you guys for reviewing (Especially to Nanake for being my first reviewer (and I didn't PAY her! *wink*) 


End file.
